disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Fenrich
Fenrich is a character in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. He is Valvatorez's long time servant and fellow caretaker of the Prinny prison. He constantly praises Valvatorez and wants him to become the tyrant he once was. During the flashback episodes, it was revealed that before Fenrich met Valvatorez, he was a mercenary assigned with the task to assassinate Tyrant Valvatorez. Personality Fenrich is lord Valvatorez's servant. He is willing to put his master's will above all else, even sacrificing himself/others if it means it will restore his master to his former glory. His attitude towards his master is that of a well intentioned worker praising his master whenever it is possible, even if the thing he is praising is something Fenrich sees as a flaw, in which case Fenrich will justify the flaw to himself by naming it as part of his master's formidable powers. His attitude toward most others can range from less than respectful, to outright violent, depending on how they address Valvatorez. He used to never trust anyone in his life until he met Valvatorez. He hates being called a "tsundere" by others. In Battle :Main article: Steward Fenrich is similar in nature to Brawlers from previous games, giving him a balance of Attack and Speed. As such, it's only natural for him to be good with Fist weapons. However, he can also use Axes. His native Evility "Tyrant's Slave" increases his stats by 30% when he is directly adjacent to Valvatorez. During the Flashback DLC, Fenrich has a different native Evility "Moonlight Fang" which increases the damage he deals with wind elemental attacks by 20% while decreasing the damage he takes from the same element by 20%. His Unique Skills are Swift Power Shot, Dual Canine Attack and Vanargandr. All of his unique skills are wind elemental. Swift Power Shot is a move that targets a single enemy that is two spaces in front of Fenrich and pushes them back a space. When performing this move Fenrich dashes around the enemy, confusing them before jumping at them and hitting them with a full powered punch, knocking them back. It is learned at Level 8 and has a Power Level of F. Dual Canine Attack is a move that targets a single enemy and has a range of 3. This move has Fenrich leaping and firing two charged balls of energy at the target enemy. These balls take on the shape of Cu Sith beasts and ram right into the enemy. It is learned at Level 32 and has a Power Level of D. Vanargandr is a move with a plus shaped area of effect with a space diagonal to the left and right sides of the plus (having the same range of Almaz's Help Me Goddess skill). With this move, Fenrich turns into a full blown werewolf under a full moon and charges at the enemy, unleashing a massive slash attack. It is learned at Level 80 and has a Power Level of D. Other Appearances ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Fenrich appears in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness ''as a Post Game character. He is fought alongside Valvatorez in the Rehabillation Room stage from ''Disgaea 4. He is Level 1000 like Valvatorez when recruited. He retains all of his specials from Disgaea 4. Gallery File:Fenrich Portrait.jpg|Fenrich's portrait File:Fenrihi cutin.JPEG|Fenrich's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4 File:Charactersketch l02.jpg|Concept Art of Fenrich. Category:Disgaea 4 Player Characters